It's Perfect
by dragonshensi
Summary: Liz and Death the Kid get married


**It's Perfect**

**-I'm following the anime and not the manga for this story. Just so everyone knows.-**

Liz started walking down the aisle as soon as the wedding music started. Everything had to be perfect, or else Kid would probably start crying and throwing a hissy fit. Back then, a few years ago, Liz Thompson would have been annoyed with the constant symmetrical thing Kid always done. However, after the many years her,her sister Patty, and Death the Kid been through she had grown use to his obessive complusive disorder.

Up ahead she could see all her bride maids on the left, which included Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki, and on the right were the groomsmen, such as Soul, Black Star, and Kid's father the Grim Reaper himself. Kid never really had much friends, although you couldn't tell that with how many people were crowded in the of the students were here, mostly to see if Kid was actually getting married. They couldn't believe someone could put up with him. Cid, Stein, Marie, and all the other teachers from the academy were here as well.

Liz tore her attention away from the crowd and back in front of her. She noticed that Kid wasn't even looking at her, he was busy straightening some flowers nearby on a table. Ok, so maybe Kid's disorder still annoyed her from time to time. Part of her still couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with Kid in the first place, much less he had fallen for her as well. Him only liking and marrying just one person must have been very difficult for Kid, due to it being very unsymmetrical. It just proved how much he loved her. Liz remembers the first time Death the Kid confessed his love for her.

**-4 years ago-**

It had been ten years since the defeat of the Kishin. Things had quieted down since then, with only the occasionally enemy rising to power. However, it was definitely nothing Kid, Maka, or Black Star couldn't handle, since after they had defeated Asura Death made them into his special ops group. They had been given the task to investigate possible kishin uprisings and put a stop to them before they gained power.

For some odd reason, after the kishin's demise, Liz and Kid grew very close. Kid would actually spend time with her alone and treat her all the time by taking her out shopping. Patty was never into that kind of thing, so she mostly stayed home. Kid even started going on missions alone with her, not even telling Patty about it. Liz had known Kid for years, ever since her and Patty tried to jump him in an alley, and on that fateful day, their lives changed forever, and for the better. She thanked God every day that Kid was brought into her life. She knew that it must have pained Kid not to bring along Patty for a mission, after all it was unsymmetrical. Something was wrong with Kid, and Liz wanted to know what was up.

One day after Kid and her had gotten back from a mission in Asia(a demonic dragon had come back to life and tried to take over China) Liz decided to confront her meister. She made her way to Kid's room and pounded on the door.

"Kid I need to speak to you please!"Liz yelled.

She heard a whimper from the other side of the door, followed by an angry scream," Don't come in!I'm not ready yet! The room's a mess!"

At that statement Liz knew something was up. Kid had the cleanest room she had ever seen. Not to mention he was acting very strange, even stranger than usual. Without saying a word she pushed open the door and was shocked by what she saw.

The room was dimly lit, except for two candles placed on top on a table. Kid was messing with the candles, obviously thinking that the candles weren't the same height. There were two chairs on either side of the table, along with food and roses placed on top of it. Upon noticing Liz, Kid straightened up and messed with his suit a bit.

"Hello Liz."Kid greeted, although somewhat meekly.

"What's going on here Kid?"Liz questioned,"You've been acting strangely for awhile now and this is even stranger."

"I don't know what you're talking about."Kid denied, avoiding her gaze.

"How come we've been going on missions together alone?And you hanging out with me so much?" Liz asked, although after seeing this, she was starting to figure it out.

"Fine I'll just get this over with and say it."Kid replied, then he hesitated for a second before resuming," I love you Liz."

At that moment Liz rushed over to Kid and slapped him across the face. Not expecting this kind of reaction, Death the Kid fell backwards onto his bottom. Shocked, he clutched his cheek, where a red mark was visible. Tears were falling down Liz's face, and there was a look of anger and saddness on it.

"How could you be so cruel!"Liz screamed,"Saying something like that as a sick joke!"

She never wanted to admit it to herself, but Liz had loved Kid for years. He had done so much for her and Patty and cared for them like no one ever had. He saved her from her miserable life on the streets and gave her a new life and a purpose. He has always been kind to her, and she had fallen for him hard. Sure he could be annoying and whiny at times, but he was still the man of her dreams.

"Liz I'm serious."Kid said, then got back up off the floor,"I love you Liz and I have for a long time."

"You're lying."Liz replied, the tears had stopped and she could feel a burning sensation in her chest. She was starting to believe her words,"How could you love a woman like me? I'm a whore who grew up in alleys on the streets."

"Don't talk about yourself like that!"Kid yelled, which caused Liz to jump, "You are the most wonderful and beautiful woman I know. You're kind and you are the best weapon a meister could have."

At that Liz rushed over to Kid again. He threw his arms up to cover himself, in case he got another beating. He was surprised when he felt Liz's arms wrap around him and felt her warm body against his own. She buried her face in his chest, after a minute of getting some last minute tears out, she rose her head up to stare into Kid's eyes.

"I love you too Kid. I have for a very long time."Liz stated, and before Kid knew it her lips were crushed against his. They stood there for awhile, holding each other close and keeping their lips locked. Two minutes pasted before finally they broke apart to get some air.

"Well then,"Kid said, a bit flushed,"Let's enjoy the meal I've prepared for us. Right after I finish with these darn candles!"

**-Present Day-**

Ever since then they had been a couple. The others had supported them and were amazed that Liz was able to put up with him. Liz had helped Kid with his disorder, so now he wasn't as bad. Four years later Kid proposed and Liz had said yes. Death was extremely happy, mainly because he thought his son would never find a woman to marry him.

Kid quite messing with the flowers and resumed his position in front of the altar, smiling at Liz as she walked up besides him. Behind the altar stood Justin Law, who stared at them and smiled, although saying nothing due to the fact he had headphones in his ear. With a simple slap in the back of the head by Soul, Justin actually took off his headphones for the first time.

"Thank you all for coming today!" Justin screamed to the top of his lungs, which caused everyone in the church to cringe.

As Justin rambled on and on Kid whispered into Liz's ear, "You look beautiful today Liz."

"Thank you."Liz whispered back, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm sorry about the flowers. I tried to fix them, I hope the wedding isn't too much of a disaster now." Kid moaned, though he should have known Liz didn't give a crap about symmetry.

"Don't worry Kid."Liz replied,"It's perfect."

***I hope you liked it! If I get enough comments and people asking me to continue I'll either continue this story or make another in the Soul Eater universe.***


End file.
